ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CookiePirate
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TienShinhan88 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Here's a photo that kinda looks like a flashback. September 9 Thanks Thanks for your kind comments. :D Comments make me want to carry on stuff. BTW, you should make a profile. 17:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I will. 18:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I like the Soul Eater users you did. 16:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have not seen Soul Eater, but Death's design looks cool, so yeah, I like it. :D 16:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, yeah. And Thanks also, I may not update it as much as Elegant Prince, but I wanted to make sure I did not forget the idea later. 16:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Good, good. If you're probably wondering, yes, I was only using my template to show it off, lol. Its already fixed?! 22:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) How was your day today? :-) 22:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey TS88! How are you doing? Have you made any fan fiction on the wiki? November 19 Oh, okay. Bring it on, I'm always ready for a fight! November 19 yo! wassup man! its been a while yo! i havint been on the db wiki in like 8months though sadly but i have a new forum we could chat sometime if you want its here http://kingyemmasplace.forumotion.com/forum my bad if im buggying you man your awesome and cool! so wassup how are you?. Soilder5679 17:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Im on chatngo, but not on main. You can PM me there if you want! :) 01:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tien! What is Launch doing right now? :D [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 02:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to get that little rascal from the books! :D [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 03:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm fine thanks for asking. Me and Jimmeh are doing just fine ^.^ (I hope) And thank you for adding me to your list! xD -GohanFan7 Lolz! You said "Gog"! xD -GohanFan7 Um..I didn't even know that was a real word! xD -GohanFan7 So you decided to look it up? xD -GohanFan7 Gog is so gonna be my new word now xD -GohanFan7 Ah yeah >:D -GohanFan7 I like it ^.^ I'm really bad with signatures so yes please xD -GohanFan7 Uh..I don't know Dx -GohanFan7 Hey TS88! What's up? Do you like my new sig? November 27 Thanks!! Your new sig is awesome too!!! November 27 Um..Black, White and Light Blue. And my favorite age of Gohan is The Cell Games Saga. Mostly the ten days before the Cell Games. -GohanFan7 I love it! Thank you xD 03:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No it's fine ^.^ 03:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) From your signature I'm guessing you like Turles xP 03:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Lolz xD Kid Gohan gets child abuse from every villian he faces xP And yes Turles is pretty awesome xD 03:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's see..Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Recoome, Frieza, Cell xP Not as many as I thought.. 03:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that xP That's how he usually gets beaten 03:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I am doing good. Except for the fact that I work harder on days off then I do on a normal work day xD. 19:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The hard part is done now, and I get to relax for a few extra hours. 19:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not okay at all. My last grandfather is in the hospital right now, 2 days before my birthday. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed']] with me' 02:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC)' Congratulations! Congratulations on winning the sig contest! Your sig has won by 2 votes! If you would like to enter another sig contest, go for it on December 25,2011. There is also a talk template contest on the wiki now too and you can join in there as well. I have also joined in there too. So, let's see you at the talk template contest! MajesticStardustDragon002 16:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC) here is your talk template! i made it myself! the code is User:TienShinhan88/tt. MajesticStardustDragon002 19:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing great! November 29 Dude! Did you draw that?! It's good!!!!! 03:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome ^.^ So how have you been? 03:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah same xD Haha..Did you get married yet? xP 03:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You have to talk to her xP 03:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Lolz xD Yeah you should probably do that 03:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Story Sorry it took me a while to reply. Anyway, I love Grandpa Gohan, so I think a backstory of him would be cool. (Something like his training from Roshi to his death I'm guessing.) 19:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey Tien, thanks about the sig. I had been meaning to make a new one for some time. I like your sig too ^^ ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 00:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it says IceMoonCloud XD Genius logic is always good xP It wasn't hard to make, all I did was edit NG's in the DBW's Sandbox. How did you make yours? Like I said it looks great ^^ ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Other than Gotek, Jimmy sure makes a lot of sigs xD Those Turles pictures are good ^^ Have you made a talk template yet? ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh xD Yup I've made one, I usually use both my sig and template. ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Those templates on your user page must be hard to put together, I looked at the coding for them xD Thanks, I found the picture on DeviantArt. I also use it as my avatar on Chatango X3 What do you think of the quote? ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD I took the quote from my fanfiction I'm writing... Still. So we have our three main DBZ villians, first we have a control-freak lizard, a 'perfect' cockroch, and a... Piece of gum that talks ^^ See this is why people like DBZ xP ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I like that face, it's cute :3 (Sure, people can get into that kinda mood. Seems only natural xD) ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww X3 I remember seeing that video, it's too cute ^^ A while ago I sent pre-Majin SB some kitty videos. He started using "X3 and :3" a lot after it too xD ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to if you don't want to. That's very nice though ^^ I can multitask just fine xP ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey TS88!! I LOVE your kid Grandpa Gohan drawing! It's the best DB drawing I've ever seen besides DB wizard's drawing of SSJ4 Vegito! I hope you see more of your drawings!! How are you doing? December 1 That's great! I'm doing awesome!! Thanks, I'm gonna change it tonight or tommorow morning though! Do you have a Chatango? December 1 Cool! I'm on right now. I'm Gotekk. December 1 Story Nah, I think it would be interesting if you showed how Gohan met Baba, and got to be one of her fighters, and also interacting with the other fighters, like Spike and Bandages. Maybe they mock him for being elderly, and then he defeats them in battle. 21:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it's an interesting story. I would love to see a drawing of Gohan when he gets killed by Great Ape Goku, it could be a really powerful image. 21:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, cliches can work well when done right. 22:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, just don't let me down, keep the writing style like this. 22:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I love long stories, as long as they are interesting of course. 22:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I had forgotten about that. XD I was trying to make it interesting, but could not think where I wanted to go next. I may re-write it. 22:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think when I finish Lost Hopes, I am going to re-write all my old fan fictions, or update them. 22:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) The new awesome template of pure awesomeness that will be forever known as the most awesome template ever. Awesome. There we go xD Just ignore the line xP 05:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I'll put his name in. But in the future, please remember to do this kind of thing earlier. [[User Talk:Sackchief|'Nothing is true...']][[User:Sackchief|'Sackchief']][[User Talk:Sackchief| ...Everything is permitted]] 06:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I'll only be able to put Vegito in for Funniest User. The story writer poll already started, so that really wouldn't work out. But I'll make sure he gets in the other one. Reply Haha XD I've seen that video before, it's very cute :3 It was one of the other 'cat' videos I sent pre-Majin SB. ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 16:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey TS88! Awesome new avatar!! If you're on now there's a meeting for the anime at http://teamanime9.chatango.com, please attend if you're on. December 4 Reply!!! Thnak you! i like your signiture!! its freakin awesome beacuse Turles is too ^_^ 20:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD I'm sure you can do that, I haven't seen too many cute videos. Why? I am not sure >.> I also have to ask why is all the font so darn BIG! Or is my computer just screwed up -_- ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you edit your talk page in source mode? Damn that is some big font... XD Yes it is a great excuse :3 I am awaiting your video XD ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you trying editing your talk page yet? >.> Aww that video is pretty cute and I have heard OF it but not seen it. You can do better and I know you can! XD This is my video for you :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ru1n53W94pQ ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Stupid large font eyesore >.> Anyway that is a very cute video that I have not seen yet XD That breed of cat in the video I showed you was a Himalayan. Very cute indeed ^^ ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Fix the damn font! XD Yeah I like that breed too ^^ Not my favorite but I do like them a lot. I'll read your fanfic right now! :3 ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. How are you? Awesome new sig on the DBW!! December 4 Keep on trying there Tien XD I read the story and I think it's really good ^^ ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) That's great! I'm doing good. December 4 I thought it was funny XD Too bad the girl didn't get eaten. Hey will you fix this damn font already! XD ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) True enough XD I will ignore the large font... Oh and for some reason your sig didn't appear. ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC)